Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting strips and more particularly to modular lighting systems comprising lighting devices, for example, lighting strips, physically and electrically connectable with one another by way of a plug and socket integrally formed at opposing ends of the lighting strips. The lighting strip devices can be made of flexible material to allow for applying the lighting devices along flat as well as contoured surfaces. The lighting strips can also be rigid. The lighting strips can also be non-waterproof or waterproof. The present invention further provides connectors for the lighting strips.
Description of the Related Art
Modular strip lighting is highly desirable for numerous applications, including as decorative lighting in commercial settings where the lighting is installed for discrete display, especially on contoured surfaces. Often times, such lighting is hidden from view to provide an indirect, softer light source. It is, however, time consuming and difficult to install or repair lighting in places where the technician may not be able to observe where and how the lighting components are installed, but instead must rely only on his hands in the placement of the components. This conflicts tremendously, however, with the desire to minimize downtime for installation and repair of such systems so as not to disrupt the operating schedule of a particular commercial establishment. Further, some types of installations would be impossible to perform in certain circumstances or otherwise extremely time consuming so as not to warrant the repair or installation.
Some existing strip lighting devices and systems provide for installation and repair of sections of flexible lighting strips by providing two cutting points in the strip where the strip can be cut then spliced with a replacement section by using two discrete connectors to connect the ends of the replacement piece to the previously installed lighting strip where the section was removed. As can be imagined, it is especially difficult if not impossible to make this kind of repair in places where the technician can only use his hands, not his eyes, during the repair. For example, without a visual inspection it would be very difficult to determine where to make the needed cuts. Instead, a larger section of the lighting most likely would have to be removed from its point of installation, repaired, and then re-installed, which is burdensome and takes more time leading to longer overall repair times.
For low-profile lighting in hard to reach places, it is cumbersome for the technician to orient the individual connectors in the correct position without visual assistance because the connectors are often too tiny to be able to discern surface differences with only the fingers. For example, some known connectors have small prongs or plugs projecting from the connector which require alignment with small holes in the socket portion of the lighting strip for proper installation. Determining proper alignment in these cases is often difficult and time consuming.
Additionally, known strip lighting systems use connectors that have either two plugs or two sockets. These plug-type connectors will mate with either end of a strip lighting device with complementary socket-type ends. Likewise, these socket-type connectors will mate with either end of a strip lighting device with complementary plug-type ends. Thus, these types of known connectors have two junctions where the circuit of the lighting strip can be connected and disconnected. Having multiple junctions, however, can increase the opportunity for lighting failures, as each junction provides a place where the circuit can be broken, e.g., when the components become loose over time and ultimately disconnected. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the number of components in strip lighting systems, which in turn provides the advantage that the number of physical and electrical connections in the system is also reduced, which in turn reduces the chance of failure of the entire lighting system by reducing the number of possible failure points. Likewise, the amount of time needed for troubleshooting such types of lighting strip failures is proportional to the number of components in the system, so reducing the number of components can save on repair troubleshooting time.
Further, waterproof modular strip lighting is also highly desirable for numerous applications, including as decorative lighting in exterior settings or interior settings where moisture is common, such as bathrooms, bars, and kitchens. In exterior settings, it is common for installed lighting devices to be exposed to the elements, such as rain, condensation, humidity, or other moisture, as well as extreme temperatures. Lighting devices exposed to moisture and/or extreme temperatures, however, is often at risk for failure. If moisture, especially water droplets, is allowed to contact non-waterproof lighting devices, the water can cause a short circuit or other electrical failure of the device, requiring repair and/or replacement of the failed components.
Waterproofing materials of existing lighting devices typically include as a waterproof colloid layer an epoxy resin for covering the LEDs, electrical circuits and connections, and the substrate. In some cases in existing devices, the epoxy resin or colloid layer does not cover the surface of the LEDs to avoid compromising the light output. By not covering the LEDs, however, there is an increased chance of moisture being introduced into the system where the colloid layer meets the LEDs. This is especially applicable in flexible designs where adherence between the colloid layer and the side of an LED may come loose enough to allow moisture into the system if the strip is flexed repeatedly. Further, in some situations, epoxy resin as colloid layer has been found to be inadequate, such as in extreme temperature situations, including in external weather or environmental conditions or due to the use of high brightness LEDs, which typically have a high heat output during operating of such devices. Under extreme low or high temperatures epoxy resin can craze or become discolored or cloudy, leading to cracks in the waterproof barrier and a decrease in the amount of light output from the device. Better waterproofing materials and techniques are thus desired.
Further, strip lighting that is easy and convenient to install is also highly desirable, especially lighting devices that can be adaptable to various situations. For example, lighting strips that are waterproof, are configured to be cut to a desired length during installation, minimize the number of electrical junctures for a lighting strip system, can be cut and re-connected by way of a waterproof connector, and/or are adaptable to remain waterproof after cutting would be highly desirable, however, existing lighting strip devices and assemblies do not satisfy this need.
Lighting strips and illumination systems such as signs, displays, and other lighting systems have been used for many years. Such signs and displays typically have extended life spans, can be formed to a variety of different shapes and are operative at a relatively low cost. Although lighting systems have been somewhat successful, known lighting systems have encountered certain problems. One known problem is the excessive number of components required to make such lighting systems. Another problem relates to the fragile nature of such lighting systems. Often lighting systems must be individually crafted which increases the purchasing price associated with such lighting systems. Another problem with known lighting systems relates to the lack of convenient interconnectable components of individual lighting sections and the lack of easily removable and securely fit interconnections.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved lighting system and improved connectors which are capable of being interconnected with a variety of lighting strips having a variety of shapes and configurations. In particular, there remains a need for an improved lighting system having light strip sections easily assembled and securely fit interconnections that can be easily removed and interchanged with a number of light strip sections having varying overall shapes. What are also needed are modular, waterproof lighting systems that are easy and quick to install and repair, and/or provide less opportunity for lighting system failures by providing fewer electrical and physical breaks in the circuit of the lighting system, and/or provide for high brightness output of the LEDs, and/or provide for custom fitting of a lighting system to a particular situation while remaining waterproof.